Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of drug injection devices. More specifically, the invention comprises a bracelet which can be locked onto a wearer""s wrist. The bracelet can then be remotely controlled in order to inject a tranquilizer into the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Devices for injecting pharmaceutical products into people are well known in the prior art. In recent years, wearable injection devices have been developed. These include wearable bracelets. Most of the devices intended for human use are controlled by the wearer, using keypads or buttons. Other devices, intended for animal use, incorporate radio receivers so that they can be remotely controlled.
The present invention comprises a tranquilizer bracelet which can be locked onto a wearer""s wrist. The bracelet contains a power source, an electronic control module, and means for injecting a tranquilizing agent into the wearer. Instructions can be sent to the control module remotely, such as by using radio transmissions. The bracelet is provided with a lock to secure it to the wrist. It can only be opened using a mechanical key or electronic code. Thus, once the bracelet is installed, it cannot be removed by the wearer.
In the event that tranquilization is necessary, a remote signal is sent to the control module. The signal activates a mechanism within the bracelet which causes the injection of the tranquilizing agent. Anti-tampering mechanisms are also provided, which will produce an alert signal if the bracelet is somehow removed by the wearer.